Love You, Again
by AkemiAmaterasu
Summary: Ino yang incest dengan kakaknya, Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke selingkuh dengan perempuan lain. Merasa kesal karena dikhianati, dia pun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke./"Ino, lebih baik aku pulang ya. Jaa"/CKIT!/Chapter 2 is updated!/R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[Ino's P.o.V.]**

"Kiba main yuk"

"Kiba foto bareng yuk"

"Kiba beli es krim yuk"

"Kiba …"

"….."

**Love You, Again © Akemi Amaterasu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"hm?" aku membuka mataku perlahan saat cahaya matahari samar-samar masuk melewati jendela kamarku.

"Nona? Sudah bangun?" sapa seorang wanita yang sedang membuka korden rumahku. "Air mandinya sudah saya siapkan" sambungnya.

"Terima Kasih"

* * *

Seperti biasa, ruang makan hanya ada aku dan kakakku, Sasuke. Nilai 100 untuk kalian semua yang berfikir kalau aku adalah seorang Uchiha. Meskipun kami kakak-beradik, tapi kami berpacaran secara diam-diam sampai tiba waktunya, begitu kata Sasuke. Kalian tahukan Uchiha? Benar, tak ada yang tak mengenalinya. Uchiha adalah klan yang sangat terhormat di Konohagakure, meskipun tak hanya Uchiha saja. Baiklah kembali ke saat ku sekarang.

Sepi.

Tak ada pembicaraan saat akan memulai sarapan dan juga setelah sarapan, sampai saat aku naik mobil pun juga tidak.

Sampailah aku di sekolah, SMA Konohagakuen. Aku sekarang tengah duduk di kelas 2. Aku itu sekarang berumur 17 tahun loh, jadi aku lebih memilih membawa mobilku sendiri.

"Ino-chan!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berlari menghampiriku.

"Apa?" sahutku yang tak menoleh dari sahabatku, Sakura. Karena merasa terganggu, Sakura pun men-deathglare Naruto.

"A-ano… Sakura-chan jangan memandangku seperti itu doong" nada suaranya yang manja itu membuatku ingin memukulnya. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang secara tak sengaja kenal saat Sakura berkunjung ke rumahku.

**Flashback**

"Waaah, rumahmu megah sekali. Ternyata keluarga Uchiha memang keluarga terhormat ya" seru seorang gadis berambut cherry blossom sambil memancarkan mata emerald-nya yang berbinar-binar.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri saja memandang rumahku dari luar? Cepat masuk" kataku yang agak kesal melihat tingkah berlebihannya itu. Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangku.

"A-ah… gomenasai"

"Ya sudah ayo ke kamarku" kataku sambil tetap berjalan memasuki kamar yang diikuti oleh Sakura. "Um… Ino, kamarnya Sasuke yang mana?"

"Heee? Jadi itu tujuanmu ke rumahku?"

Seolah menyadari yang kumaksud, wajah Sakura merona. "B-bukan, a-aku…". Memang saat itu aku belum punya hubungan apapun dengan kakakku.

"Haha, iya aku mengerti. Kamar Nii-san tepat di sebelah kamarku. Kamu mau ke kamarnya?" tanyaku yang lagi-lagi membuat pipinya bukan semburat rona lagi, melainkan memerah seperti tomat. "T-tidak perlu! A-aku hanya ingin tau le-letak kamarnya saja!" bantahnya yang langsung menunduk.

"Oh ayolah, sudah datang ke rumahku masa tidak ingin melihat kamarnya?" godaku.

"T-tapi…"

"Sudah ayo!" kataku yang segera menarik lengan Sakura membawanya ke kamar Sasuke.

Tadinya kupikir tidak ada yang mengetahui niat kami, sampai aku melihat seseorang yang kulupakan sedang duduk memainkan game milik Sasuke. Seolah menyadari keberadaan kami, dia pun segera mematikan playstation yang sedang dimainkannya lalu berdiri menghampiri kami. "Konichiwa Ino-chan! Sudah pulang–" kata-katanya terpotong sejenak saat melihat Sakura berdiri di belakangku. "–ya?" sambungnya.

"Ya ya Konichiwa. Naruto! Kenalkan ini temanku namanya Sakura" kataku memperkenalkan Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto itu sepupuku—yang seumuran denganku—yang sedang dititipkan sampai orang tuanya pulang dari luar negri untuk urusan bisnis.

"Watashi wa Sakura desu" kata Sakura sambil melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat semua cowok di dunia ini—kecuali Sasuke—meleleh jika melihatnya.

"Sakura-chan, watahi wa Naruto desu" anak itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya—yang membuat hati Sakura meleleh.

Semenjak itu Sakura menyukai Naruto dan melupakan Sasuke. Berkat itu, dia jadi datang setiap hari ke rumahku. Oke, terima kasih pada Naruto yang telah membuatku repot dan kamarku yang jadi berantakan—akibat Sakura guling-guling kegirangan di kasur dan melakukan hal lainnya.

**End Of Flashback**

"Sudah, jangan banyak basa-basi! Ada perlu apa mengahmpiriku kemari?" akhirnya aku pun membentaknya karena kesal melihat tingkahnya—yang sok manis—itu.

"Aduh Ino-chan jangan membentakku dong, nanti Sasuke-nii tidak mau lagi denganmu" Karena kesal mendengarnya, Sakura pun memarahi Naruto. "Naruto! Jangan meledek Ino terus!"

"G-gomen Sakura-chan" katanya sambil menunjukan jurus puppy eyes nya, namun sayangnya itu tak mempan bagi Sakura. Justru Sakura malah men-deathglare Naruto. "A-ano, Ino-chan… aku tak sengaja mencuri dengar kalau Sasuke-nii menelpon perempuan lain" sambungnya.

Mataku terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang barusan Naruto bilang. "A-apa? Sasuke-kun menelpon cewek lain?". Naruto hanya mengangguk meyakinkanku.

_Bohong! Tak mungkin Sasuke-kun menelpon perempuan lain tanpa seizinku!_'Batinku. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa Sasuke seperti itu.

"Dan kalau aku tidak salah dengar namanya adalah Karin"

Tes. Air mataku mengalir dari sudut mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"I-Ino, coba jernihkan dulu pikiranmu. Siapa tau itu hanya temannya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang ada urusan mendesak" Sakura berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tapi kenapa harus perempuan itu? Kenapa bukan ke teman laki-lakinya" hampir saja aku berteriak, tapi terhenti karena air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

"Sudah Ino, aku yakin Sasuke punya alasa–" belum sempat Sakura selesai berbicara, aku segera berteriak. "Alasan apa? Karena kami incest? Aku tau incest dilarang, ta-tapi dia su-sudah berjanji a-akan selalu bersamaku! Bahkan di-dia berjanji akan menikahiku su-suatu saat nanti!" kataku yang sesegukan menahan tangis. Oke sekarang aku terdengar seperti Hinata dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Kapan dia berjanji denganmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sa-saat…"

KRING!

"Sudah masuk, ayo ke kelas. Dah Naruto" kata Sakura sambil melambai.

"Jaa" Naruto pun pergi berlari menuju kelasnya. Ya, kami memang tidak satu kelas. Tapi aku dan Sakura satu kelas, satu tempat duduk malah!

Pelajaran sejarah, waktunya Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas. Tapi seperti biasa, dia telat lagi dan menyebabkan kelas menjadi ramai. Sementara aku yang masih menangis—dan Sakura yang tak tega denganku—hanya mengabaikan keramaian yang berlangsung.

Tak lama Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas dan kelas pun menjadi sepi.

* * *

"Kau yakin dengan rencanamu itu Sakura?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja! Jangan panggil aku Sakura kalau aku salah perkiraan!" katanya yang hampir berteriak sambil berpose sok-keren-ala-Tora-Sudiro. Aku terkikik kecil mendengar ocehannya yang ngelantur itu. Melihatku tertawa seperti itu membuat Sakura berkata "Nah gitu dong, kembali seperti Ino yang kukenal dulu". Aku terkikik lagi. "Sudah dong Sakura. Kalau kamu buat aku tertawa, Sasuke pasti tidak akan merasa bersalah" Yap! Sakura datang ke rumahku untuk menegur Sasuke dan menanyakan kebenaran dari kabar yang Naruto bawa tadi siang. Bicara soal Naruto, dia sudah kami kurung di kamar—yang ia tempati sampai orang tuanya pulang.

"Ah! Itu Sasuke!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut raven sedang menuju kamarnya. Karena merasa diawasi, dia pun menoleh. "Ino? Bawa teman?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat dia menyebut namaku, karena takut ketauan aku pun menundukan wajahku "i-iya"

"Hn..." sahutnya singkat lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Baru saja aku dan Sakura ingin menghampiri kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia membuka pintunya. "Jangan ganggu aku, ada tugas yang harus segera kuselesaikan" setelah berkata begitu, ia pun menutup kembali pintunya. Aku merasa curiga dengan tingkahnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat sibuk. _Jangan-jangan… ah tidak! Tidak mungkin dia berselingkuh _batinku meyakinkan.

"Ino, ayo kita mencuri dengar darinya" ajak Sakura dengan suara pelan yang segera menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan! Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia sedang sibuk?" kataku membantah. Padahal aku tau, dari lubuk hatiku aku ingin mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan di dalam. _Aku percaya padanya_ batinku meyakinkan

"Ino! Sini! Aku mendengar dia menyebut-nyebut nama perempuan itu!" kata Sakura pelan. Aku segera menghampiri Sakura dan menempelkan telingaku pada pintu.

Terdengar suara Sasuke dari balik pintu. "Iya Karin, aku pasti akan segera melakukannya"

Mata aquamarine ku membulat saat mendengar nama cewek itu. _Karin… jadi benar apa yang Naruto katakan tadi_._ Ternyata perkiraan Sakura salah, Sasuke memang berselingkuh,_ pikirku. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku barusan yang mengatakan bahwa aku mempercayainya. Dan tanpa aba-aba aku segera mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya.

BRAK!

Melihatku membuka pintunya tanpa izin, Sasuke pun terbelalak. "I-Ino?"

"Kau… kejam Sasuke! Padahal aku sangat menyayangimu! Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku benci padamu!" mendengar perkataanku yang seperti itu, Sasuke pun menjawab. "Begini Ino, sebenarnya–"

"Sebenarnya apa? Tidak perlu berlasan lagi Sasuke!" selaku yang tidak mengizinkannya berbicara.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Ino, dengarkan aku dulu"

"Apa lagi? Kau mau menjelas–"

"Ino, lebih baik kau dengarkan dia bicara dulu" sela Sakura. Ups! Aku melupakan keberadaannya.

"Temanmu benar Ino, dengarkan aku dulu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin bilang padamu kalau aku punya pacar lain. Tapi aku tidak tega" jelasnya.

Aku terbelalak tak percaya. "Kau... jadi selama ini kau menduakanku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Lalu sejak kapan kau punya pacar selain aku?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu"

PLAK!

Kupastikan tamparanku itu cukup keras sampai membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. "Dua minggu? Jadi selama dua minggu itu kau membohongiku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tega"

Air mataku hampir menetes saat kutahu dia _menduakan_ku selama dua minggu. Karena takut memperlihatkan tangisanku di depannya, aku langsung berteriak "Cukup Sasuke! Kita putus!" sambil berlari menuruni tangga lalu keluar rumah diikuti Sakura. "Ino, lebih baik aku pulang ya. Jaa" katanya tersenyum khawatir lalu berlari pulang—karena rumahnya hanya beda dua blok dari situ.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menaiki mobilku lalu membawanya pergi—dengan kecepatan tinggi—tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku hanya mengikuti jalan yang ada di depanku sampai…

CKIT!

–_**To Be Continued–**_

**Segini dulu ya minna, gomen cuma sedikit T^T Maklum ya, soalnya masih pemula XD**

**Untuk chapter 2 nya mungkin agak telat ya. Soalnya saya juga ada kegiatan, gomenasai! A**

**Pokoknya jangan lupa review ya ;) Arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Ino's P.o.V]**

_Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menaiki mobilku lalu membawanya pergi—dengan kecepatan tinggi—tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku hanya mengikuti jalan yang ada di depanku sampai…_

_CKIT!_

**Love You, Again © Akemi Amaterasu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku masih terlalu shock karena aku hampir menabrak seseorang di depanku. Aku terdiam lama untuk menenangkan pikiranku, setelah pikiranku jernih aku pun turun dari mobilku dan menghampiri orang tersebut. "Go-Gomenasai! Daijoubu?"

"Yap, tak masalah" sahut orang tersebut sambil membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan kulitnya yang tan memberi kesan tersendiri baginya.

_Orang ini, aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?_

"Aku permisi dulu ya" katanya yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Oh iya! A-ano, mau kuantarkan pulang?"

"Ah tidak perlu, rumahku dekat dari sini"

"Tapi…"

"Ah sudahlah" orang tersebut akhirnya membalikkan badannya lagi, kali ini ke arah yang membelakangiku. Dari belakang tubuhnya tampak gagah.

_Andai Sasuke seperti itu._

Aku tersentak mendengar batinku sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat Sasuke. Dadaku terasa sesak mengingat yang baru saja terjadi tadi. "Aku benci Sasuke" bisikku pelan.

* * *

"Sakuraaaa!"

"Nani?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR sejarahku! Aku pinjam punyamu ya" kataku sambil membentuk tanganku seperti memohon.

"Aku sudah menduganya, ambil saja di tasku"

"Arigatouuu! Kamu memang teman terbaikku!"

"Apaan sih kamu itu? Sudah sana, 15 menit lagi bel masuk loh"

"Iya iya, arigatou Sakura!" aku pun berlari ke tempat duduk Sakura untuk mengambil bukunya.

"Inuzuka-san!" panggil Sakura pada anak lelaki yang lewat depan kelasku.

"Yo! Sakura, ada apa?"

_Suara ini…_

Aku pun menengok ke arah pintu kelas untuk melihat pemilik suara yang tak asing ini.

"Kebetulan sekali kamu lewat. Ini surat sakit Naruto, tolong berikan pada gurumu ya"

"Naruto tidak masuk? Ah payah!"

_Dia yang kemarin hampir kutabrak! Jadi dia sekolah di sini?_

Nyut.

_Kepalaku, kenapa sakit begini?_

Kesadaranku perlahan menipis. Kurasakan tubuhku jatuh.

"Ino!" suara Sakura masih terdengar. Dan aku masih bisa melihat anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiriku sampai akhirnya kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

* * *

"Sudar sadar?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat di sebelahku sambil menopang dagunya di kasur.

"A-Aku dimana?"

"Di UKS, tadi kamu pingsan"

"Sakura mana?"

"Dia sedang mencari guru"

"S-Souka"

"Kamu Uchiha ya?"

"Hah? I-Iya"

"Oh iya! Kamu juga kan yang waktu itu nabrak aku?"

"Aduh, itu kan gak sengaja. Lagian gak kena kan? Cuma hampir"

"Tapi kakiku sakit loh, kemarin aku dibawa ke rumah sakit"

"He? Gomennasai! Nanti aku ganti uang rumah sakitmu!"

"Hahaha bercanda kok"

"Huh, kamu itu!"

"Ahaha, gomen"

"Daijoubu. Ano, aku mau ke kelas saja"

"Jangan! Sakura nanti gimana?"

"Ah iya aku lupa"

"Lagipula kayaknya kamu masih pusing"

"Hah? Sok tau deh. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Jadi daritadi ngobrol kamu gak tau namaku?"

"A-Ah, etto…"

"Aku Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka"

_Kiba…_

Nyut.

"Aw!" keluhku sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit.

"K-Kenapa? Sakit? Sakura belum datang. Tunggu ya, aku cari guru" katanya yang kemudian berlari keluar.

_Kenapa kepalaku sakit terus? Dan lagi, kenapa dia terasa begitu dekat?_

* * *

"Tadaima~"

"Sudah pulang, Ino?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut raven panjang itu.

"Kalau belum, mana mungkin aku di sini" sahutku sambil meletakan sepatu di raknya. "Kaa-san sendiri, tumben ada di rumah"

"Tugasku sedang sedikit"

"Souka" aku pun langsung berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Makan siang dulu! Aku sudah buatkan kare! Sekalian panggilkan Sasuke!"

"Aku malas, Kaa-san panggil saja sendiri" lalu aku pun melanjutkan lariku menuju kamarku. Dan saat ingin membuka pintu kamarku…

"Ino, gak makan?" orang ini adalah satu dari bermilyar orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui, Sasuke.

"Gak, aku malas. Kamu saja sana" sahutku sambil melengos masuk kamar.

BLAM!

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarku, aku berlari menghampiri tempat tidurku.

Tes.

"Aku benci Sasuke, aku benci Kaa-san, aku benci Tou-san. Aku benci semuanya! Mungkin ibu memang hari ini di rumah, tapi besok-besok pasti pulang malam lagi! Aku benciiiii! Tak ada yang menyayangiku!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ino, ayo makan. Nanti nasinya dingin" panggil Kaa-san dari luar kamar.

"Aku gak mau! Kaa-san makan sama Sasuke saja sana! Anak Kaa-san kan cuma dia!"

"Ino, kamu kenapa? Ayo keluar"

Aku menyerah. Aku tak bisa mengalahkan Kaa-san dalam hal bicara. Dan akhirnya aku pun keluar kamar.

"Nah, gitu dong. Ayo makan, Tou-san hari ini pulang cepat loh" sambungnya.

_Tou-san? Pulang cepat? Cih, pasti karena kerjaannya sedang sedikit. Bukan karena rindu anaknya. Kalaupun rindu, pasti hanya Sasuke saja._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kakiku sudah melangkah sampai ruang makan. Aku melihat ke meja makan, dan benar saja! Seorang pria berambut raven sedang duduk di kursi. Aneh ya? Semuanya berambut raven, kecuali aku. Aku berambut blonde. Terkadang aku berfikir, apa aku benar-benar anak dari keluarga Uchiha?

"Ino," panggil pria yang hampir paruh baya itu.

"Nani?"

"Kamu itu lama sekali turunnya. Susah sekali sih! Kan ibumu hanya menyuruhmu makan, bukan menyuruh bekerja!"

_Souka. Seperti dugaanku. Dia sama sekali tak merindukanku._

"Ino! Memangnya kamu sedang apa di atas sana!"

"Sumimasen! Aku sedang mengerjakan PR-ku tadi" jelasku berbohong. Mana mungkin kan aku bilang kalau tadi aku sedang menangis?

"Kalau waktunya makan itu–" baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan omelannya, tapi sudah di dahului ibuku. "Sudah, Ino kan juga sudah minta maaf"

"Tapi dia perlu di disiplin!"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita makan saja dulu" Kaa-san memang paling top! Tou-san tak berani bicara lagi.

"Itadakimasu"

* * *

"Hoaaaam" kulirik jam bekerku yang ternyata menunjukan pukul 03:00.

Gruuk.

"Aduh, perutku ini" aku pun berjalan keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga.

"Apa tak sebaiknya dikatakan sekarang saja?" suara parau ini, Tou-san.

"Tapi aku tak tega. Nanti saja kalau dia sudah dewasa dan mendapat pekerjaan, baru pada saat itu kita jelaskan padanya. Kalau sekarang sepertinya mentalnya belum kuat" Kaa-san juga.

_Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?_

"Kaa–"

"Tapi anak itu menyebalkan! Dia selalu saja membuatku kesal, masih beruntung kita rawat!" Tou-san mulai teriak-teriak, membuatku tak berani melangkah turun.

"Tapi jangan sekarang. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah. Bahkan tadi saat kusuruh makan, dia bilang kalau anakku hanya Sasuke" jelas Kaa-san.

"Memang benar kan! Ino memang bukan anak kita!"

_Bukan? Aku bukan anak mereka?_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Segini dulu ya untuk chap 2 nya ^^**

**Arigatou gonzaimasu buat yang udah review 8D oh iya, yang chap ini di review juga ya ;D kalo mau saran boleh kok 83**

**Yosh! Saatnya balas review XD**

**Evil Smirk Of The Black Swan:**

Iyap! OwO)b seperti yang kamu baca di Chap ini XD

**Rein Yuujiro: **

Halo seme AwA /plak

Ini fic pertama setelah aku dilahirkan 8"D /loh

Sengaja dibikin incest ._. tapi agak gak rela pair inosasu 3-(

Bukan tabrakan sih ._. tapi ya semacam itu

Sankyuuu ;D ;* /emotnya

**Hiroshi Rucchan:**

Halo 83 salam kenal juga

Aiiih, ini keren? Jadi malu 8$ /bah, sankyu ya 8Db

**Moku-chan:**

Sebenernya sih ini bukan CLBK ._. lebih tepatnya si Ino 'hanya' suka lagi sama Kiba, pokoknya nanti perlahan-lahan kebenarannya terungkap 8D /ngek

**Hiroshi Yukinua:**

Gak cocok ya? Gomeeen QAQ

Seru? Arigatou onegaisimasu ^^


End file.
